


The Board Game That Shall Not Be Named

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [125]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ezzy made me do it, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	The Board Game That Shall Not Be Named

10-15-15  
Prompt: Monopoly  
Pairing: KageHinaTsukkiYamaYachi  
Rating: T  
  
“Tadashi, why do you hate us?” Hinata whined, dropping his head into his hands.  
  
Yamaguchi looked down at the game in his hands with a confused expression. “What’s wrong with it?” he asked. “It’s a fun game.”  
  
Hinata shook his head sadly and walked away to sit next to Kageyama. Yamaguchi shrugged and took his place in the circle between Tsukishima and Yachi. He set the board down in the middle, ignoring Tsukishima’s suspicious look and turning to Yachi and Kageyama excitedly.  
  
“So the point is to get all the other players to go bankrupt,” he explained. “You go around the board and when you land on a space, if it’s free you can buy it. If not, you have to pay rent to the person who owns it.”   
  
“This relationship was fun while it lasted,” Hinata mourned.  
  
“Oh, hush,” Yamaguchi told him, setting out the pieces. “It’ll be fun!”  
  
  
  
It was not fun.  
  
It may have started out as a lighthearted game, but the third time Kageyama landed on Park Place and had to hand rent over to Yachi, she burst out crying.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she sobbed.  
  
“It’s fine, Hitoka,” he said. “It’s just a game.” She sniffled and wiped her cheeks, nodding.  
  
“This is not just a game,” Hinata said angrily. “This is war.”  
  
“You need to calm down,” Tsukishima said, leaning away from Hinata as Yamaguchi scooped up the dice.  
  
“Aaaand- I’m still in jail,” he said, feeling oddly relieved as he passed the dice off to Tsukishima.  
  
“I swear, if I land on that stupid orange space one more time,” Tsukishima muttered as he rolled. “Fucking damn it!” He moved his piece onto the third orange square on the board and thew the last of his money at Hinata. “Fuck it, I’m done,” he growled. Yachi started crying again.  
  
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi scolded.   
  
“What the fuck?!” Hinata shouted, wrapping an arm around Yachi’s shoulders. “You made her cry, asshole!”  
  
“What, and the king didn’t just do that yourself?” Tsukishima sneered. Yachi sobbed harder.  
  
“Oh my god, Kei, why are you such a jerk?” Hinata yelled, shoving Tsukishima in the shoulder. Tsukishima stood, anger rolling off of him in waves, and walked out of the room. Hinata ran after him, and the remaining three could hear shouting down the hall before two separate doors slammed. Yamaguchi sighed heavily and moved a bit closer to Yachi.  
  
“Sorry,” he said pathetically. “I didn’t think it would cause this much trouble.” Yachi shook her head but didn’t emerge from her hiding place against Kageyama’s shoulder.  
  
“They’ll be fine,” Kageyama said, running a hand absentmindedly up and down Yachi’s arm. “Give them an hour or two and they’ll be making out in Kei’s bed.” Yachi chuckled wetly at that.  
  
“C’mon, Hitoka,” Yamaguchi coaxed. “Let’s go watch a movie. I’ll make hot cocoa and by the time it’s over, everything will be fine.” Yachi nodded and let Kageyama and Yamaguchi move her to the couch and bundle up with three mugs and four blankets between the three of them.  
  
Sure enough, by the time the movie was halfway over there came the sound of another door slamming, and not long after a series of moans.  
  
“Why are they always so loud?” Kageyama muttered, turning the volume up on the tv.  
  
“Tsukki does it to mess with you,” Yamaguchi answered. “Ever since that time you thought they were having sex in the locker room when Hinata was just massaging his neck.”  
  
“It’s not my fault they make it sound so lewd!” Kageyama groaned. At that moment Hinata and Tsukishima came stumbling down the hall, clothing and hair amess and stood shoulder-to-shoulder in the doorway to the living room.  
  
“We have a proposition,” Hinata said. Three sets of eyes watched him with varying levels of distrust. “We,” he said grandly, settling his fists on his hips, “are gonna burn that horrid monstrosity of a game and roast marshmallows over its flaming carcass.” Yamaguchi and Yachi started giggling and Kageyama had to agree that it was probably the best thing they could have done at that point.  
  
“Sorry we made you cry, Hitoka,” Hinata said while they lounged around the firepit in the back yard. Yachi shook her head and leaned her back a little more firmly into Tsukishima’s chest.  
  
“Nah, it’s not your fault,” she said. “This game is a creation of the devil, after all.” The other four all laughed at that.  
  
It was fun. The burning board smelled horrible, but the marshmallows were good and the night sky was clear and full of stars. Kageyama lit his hair on fire and Hinata managed to cover his face in chocolate and marshmallow and it was generally agreed upon that that night was an excellent night.  
  
  
  
“Tobio! Look! This version has volleyball themed pieces!” Yamaguchi slapped a hand over Hinata’s mouth while Tsukishima steered Kageyama firmly away from the game aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
